Dinosaurs
by Kinzemory
Summary: Jenny and Emma's daughter has a nightmare. Adorableness ensues.


_Disclaimer: Hand aufs Herz and it's characters do not belong to me. Amelia and Matteo, however, do._

* * *

><p>Emma wakes to the quiet, plaintive voice of her daughter.<p>

"Mama?"

She hears a sob, and instinct has her awake and alert instantly. Her six-year-old is in the doorway, silhouetted by the hallway nightlight. Her pajamas are rumpled and she's clutching Mr. Peebles, her well-loved blue stuffed dog.

Emma pulls back the covers and the girl launches herself onto the bed, into her mother's waiting arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asks, stroking her daughter's wavy chestnut hair. _Jenny's hair,_ Emma thinks, and smiles. Amelia looks so much like Jenny, from her hair to her slender dancer's build to the endearing little dimple in her left cheek. Her eyes, though, are Emma's sparkling hazel. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Amelia nods, sniffling. "It was really scary, mama." She says in the somber, harrowed voice of a six-year-old who's sleep has been interrupted on account of nightmares. Emma leans back against the headboard, cradling the little girl against her side.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Amelia turns to her, eyes wide and horrified. "No!"

"Are you sure? Talking about it might help."

"Noooo, I can't tell you." Emma frowns, concern growing.

"Why not, sweetheart?"

Amelia sighs. "Because then you'll get bad dreams too." She says, exasperated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma laughs a little and kisses her daughter on the head. _Child-logic, _she thinks.

"It's not _funny, _mama!"

"Okay, you're right. It's not funny. But," she looks at the girl seriously, "I think I can handle a bad dream or two if it helps you."

Amelia's eyes fill with worry. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure." Emma replies, nodding with conviction.

"Okay... well... my bad dream was about..." she lowers her voice conspiratorially. "...dinosaurs!"

Suddenly, the lump under the covers known as Jenny bursts into giggles, causing her wife and daughter to jump. Emma leans over and thwacks the duvet-covered form lightly, holding back her own laughter.

"Heeyyyy," the brunette groans into her pillow, "whuzzat for?"

"For scaring us!"

Jenny raises her head; her hair is a wild mess and Emma's pretty sure she sees drool. "Am I really that scary in the morning?" she asks with her most charming dimpled grin. Amelia scrambles across the bed and is promptly scooped into an enthusiastic cuddle by Jenny, and Emma can't help but laugh delightedly as the painfully cute scene morphs into a tickle fight. Soon, the combatants have pulled Emma into the fray, and the little family becomes a pile of hysterical giggles which only subside when the baby monitor on the bedside table crackles to life and they hear a small cry.

"Matt's awake!" Amelia says excitedly.

"I'll get him." Jenny replies, rolling unceremoniously out of the warm bed and padding barefoot out of the room. They hear her over the monitor as she takes Matteo out of his crib, murmuring gently to him. Amelia watches her with huge eyes as she carries the little green bundle back into the room and sits down on the bed, cradling the two-month-old infant. He cries a little, but soon settles down in Jenny's arms. Amelia kneels and cranes over for a better look.

"Can I hold him?" she whispers eagerly. Jenny smiles at her.

"Of course you can, sweetheart... here, sit down and I'll put him in your lap."

Amelia sits back down against the headboard between her mothers, and holds her arms out to take the baby. Carefully, Jenny puts him in her arms as Emma adjusts her position to support his head. Matt looks up at his sister, blinks slowly, and then lets out a delighted gurgle. His little baby cheeks scrunch up in the approximation of a grin as he reaches up towards her, hand flailing. She returns his goofy face and tilts her head, dragging chestnut hair lightly across his face. He screeches with laughter. It's their little game, one that amuses both to no end.

Jenny looks at her wife, sitting on the other side of their children, and their eyes meet. She reaches over to brush tousled sandy-blond hair out of Emma's face, and Emma catches her hand, linking it with her own. Together, they look down at their family.

Life is good.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading.<em>

_I'm sorry that my FFnet formatting is bollocks. Truly. _


End file.
